mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Nicole Vogue (MySims)
Ms. Nicole Vogue is a cute fashionista and model with pink hair in a blue dress with peacock feathers sprouting from behind her and she wears a pair of white heels with a green gem on each. She comes to town when it reaches some popularity and she is looking to open her boutique to sell the latest of her fashionable clothing line. She has a rivalry with her sister, Shirley. Despite showing a strong dislike for her sister, she's always visiting her salon. Profile Ms. Nicole is on a personal mission: to inspire people to look beyond their petty distractions and embrace the latest and greatest in fashion! No matter what her tacky, hairdressing sister, Shirley, might think, it’s the clothes that make the Sim! Interests Idle behavior Standing *Vogue CAB Blocks *3x3 Cube Base *3x3 Two-Sided Angled Roof Unlockable *Awning Fuchsia Window *Bay Window *Boutique Sign *Double Bay Window *Peacock Vane *Town Hall Door Tasks Task 1 Description: How on earth will I get my beauty sleep without a bed in here? Please, go fetch me one! Requirements: Bed with 8 Rose and 4 Purple Crayon Reward: None Hint: I'm sure you'll be able to dig up some crayons somewhere. Perhaps some Roses from the forest will make a wonderful bedspread. Thanking Dialogue: Oh, now that is exquisite! It's absolutely wonderful, darling! Bravo! Task 2 Description: How will I be able to check out my dazzling figure without a mirror? Be a dear and fetch me one of those too! Requirements: Mirror with 14 Plum Blossom Reward: Dresser - Classic blueprint Hint: Well, you have seen a Plum Blossom before, haven't you? In the forest? Mmm hmm. I think it would look wonderful as an accent to my mirror. Thanking Dialogue: Oh, beautiful! Are you trying to upstage me with such a lovely mirror? Well it's not working! Ah ha ha ha! Task 3 Description: Now I'd never say the words "A wardrobe too large" but, my goodness, I do need some space to put my clothes! Requirements: Dresser with 10 Dark wood and 10 Rose, Dresser with 10 Light Wood and 10 Plum Blossom Reward: Couch - Club blueprint Hint: Darling, you may need to cut down some trees for the materials, but I say it's worth it! Thanking Dialogue: Darling, you are simply THE best! I may have to start a fashion line in your name! I'll call it "namewear." Task 4 Description: I'm finally ready to bring fashion to the people, darling. Bring me a changing booth and the boutique will be complete! Requirements: Changing Booth with 20 Rose and 20 Plum Blossom Reward: Decorative - Pile O' Shirts Hint: Flowers, darling. They're classic, they're universal, and they grow on trees. Isn't that convenient? Thanking Dialogue: Fabulous! Now any Sim in town can come try on a hot new outfit! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Oh, hello darling. My name's Ms. Nicole. I'm considering opening a boutique in this little town, but I'm not quite sure if it's fashionable enough for my tastes. Accept move-in *Oh, well I suppose if you really wanted me to, I could set up shop on a trial basis. I'll wait here while you go build my boutique. After you build house *Well, darling, I am impressed! It's quite fashionable. Request for more stuff *Darling, don't ever stop decorating. I want this to be just the Cutest little boutique in the world. Star Level 2 *It seems like everybody is ordering clothes online these days. But you can't try them on online, can you? That's half the fun! *It's not about color these days, darling. It's about fabric! This brocade I'm wearing? ...Exquisite! *Looking at you, I'd say your color is definitely blue. Yes, fantastic in blue, that's you! *chuckle* Star Level 3 *Darling, I only deal in fashion. If you want something "weirder", you're going to have to get someone to start up a costume shop or something. Ughh, how positively gauche! *My advice for you, darling…go random! Just take anything off the shelf. By the end of the day, I guarantee you'll realize…*chuckle* you've been living in a box all your life! *Style is not a "one-size-fits-all" kind of thing, darling. What you really need to do is find your own "inner style", and let your clothes bring it out! Star Level 4 *Darling, you're perfect in green. Green is definitely the color for you! *My motto, darling? "If you're not looking fabulous, you're not worth looking at." *Trust me, darling, I have empathy for the fashion-impaired. But I'm not going to feel bad for them. Come on! Just read a few magazines! *Trust me, I'll be first one to say "The look makes the Sim" but, really, sometimes people surprise you! Even total geeks can look quite charming at times. Star Level 5 *I hear the old Essence master of this town wore some kind of robe, like a mountaintop sage. Well, I must say, if it worked for him, then go for it, old Essence master! *If you don't match your undergarments with your outer garments, you're just missing out on a whole world of fashion, darling. Come on, get coordinated! *Passionate? Driven? Mysterious? Red's your color darling, I know it! Perfect for you! *This town has practically become the fashion capital of the world! Oh, it's so packed full of customers for me! And I have you to thank for that, darling. Best friend *Oh, I feel like we're old, close friends…the kind of friends that compliment one another on their appearance. Hint, hint, darling. Best friend rewards Message *Ms. Nicole's fabulous dress is now available in your dresser. You'll take the catwalk by storm, darling! Rewards *Ms. Nicole and Shirley's eyes *Ms. Nicole and Shirley's mouth *Ms. Nicole's hairstyle *Ms. Nicole's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Cute (MySims)